


Flaming Blue Hair

by elfqueen13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hercules (1997) References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: There's a certain idea about the Underworld Disney seems to like.Nico di Angelo does not, and neither does his father.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Flaming Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and forgot about it, but OUAT is leaving Netflix come September, so I decided to rewatch my favourite arcs (I rewatched the entire thing fairly recently) when I remembered this as I came to the relevant part.

“Hey,” Nico said, walking in and leaning over Will's shoulder from behind the sofa. “What are you watching?”

“Once Upon A Time,” the son of Apollo replied, tilting his head back to look at his significant annoyance. “It's pretty good, it's basically a mashup of fairytale remixes. Want to watch it with me?”

*

Will looked up as Nico shadow travelled into the infirmary, dropping into a chair and kicking his boots up onto the table. He sighed and shoved them to the floor, hugging the son of Hades from behind and resting his chin on his head.

  
“What are you doing here sunshine? I thought you were supposed to still be in the Underworld until tomorrow.”

“I was, but Father is on a tear so I left in the name of self-preservation,” Nico grumbled, pushing Will off. 

“How come?” the son of Apollo asked, sitting down next to him. 

“Once Upon A Time.”

“Once upon a time what?”

“No, the show Once Upon A Time.”

“Again, why?”

Nico grabbed his shirt and pulled him in so they were face to face. “Flaming. Blue. Hair,” he hissed. “AGAIN."

“Yikes,” Will muttered, easing Nico's grip open. “How did he even find out about it this time?”

“Believe me, if I'd known it would have been enough reason for me to stop watching it. All the other numerous inaccuracies I could forgive, but NOT that. I was watching it in my room and he came to see me at exactly the wrong time.”

“‘Would have been enough’ to stop? So you're not going to?”

“Seriously?” he asked dryly. “THAT’s what you got out of it? . . . No. Dam you for getting me invested.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that I'm SolAngelo trash or that Disney's Hercules is iconic and has great songs but is also the worst thing ever from a mythological viewpoint, but that's exactly what I'm saying.


End file.
